Before the Dawn
by Forbidden1991
Summary: Sirius Black would like nothing better to get his hands on the filthy rat that had betrayed him and his best mates. Set before "The Prisoner of Azkaban" and after "The Chamber of Secrets."


**Challenge:** Evanescence Challenge for Gamma Orionis

Prompt/Song: Evanescence "Before the Dawn"

Pairing: Sirius Black/ Harry Potter

Rating T: for dark themes

Summary: Sirius Black would like nothing better to get his hands on the filthy rat that had betrayed him and his best mates. Set before "The Prisoner of Azkaban" and after "The Chamber of Secrets."

Author's Note: I had been intending to do a Remus story but this came to my mind at the last minute and I couldn't help but write it. This is my first HP fanfic so I hope I do Sirius justice :) **Please R&R (good, bad, flames, or constructive criticism)!**

* * *

><p>Dreams, that's all that he had left. In the cold, empty, devoid of life place that he dwelled dreams were everything that he had as he had lost everything else through the work of one man. <em>More like one rat,<em> he thought without regret. He had lost James and Lily and his godson because of that filthy rat's betrayal, and Remus probably hated him now because all evidence pointed towards him being the betrayer, pointed towards him killing all those muggles and the rat; Wormtail.

Sirius Black hated Wormtail now. He spent the nights dreaming about all of the Marauder's adventures, he had spent the last twelve years dreaming about the years he had got to spend with his best mates James and Remus but after dawn when _they _came, sucking the joy out of the world, and turning the already icy prison over into the ninth circle of hell, his only thoughts were on that day; the day that brought the rest of the wizarding world joy, the day that brought Sirius nothing but unbearable pain.

He should have known, it should have been obvious. They – the members of the order that is – all knew that there was a betrayer in their midst but none of other three Marauders would have believed that Peter would betray them. However, now that Sirius had had twelve years to think about it. Peter had always been attracted to having powerful friends; he had always done better in DADA better than all of their other subjects. He had been missing for hours at a time with no explanation for where he had been. So wouldn't it have been obvious that Peter would have been attracted to Lord Voldemort's power? That he would have done anything to stay within the shadow of that power? It should have been obvious but it hadn't been, even Sirius did not want to believe that Peter would betray them. Oh! How wrong he had been.

Sirius had to get out of Azkaban. He had learnt from the _Daily Prophet _- no less – that Peter Pettigrew or aka the rat, was at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had to stop Peter from getting too close to Harry. Sirius tossed in his sleep, the words "He's at Hogwarts" escaping from his chapped, parted lips. He had to save Harry, he had to stop Peter. He had to get out of Azkaban to do either.

He had it all plan. The Dementor's – as they all knew – were blind, they could sense a person, sense their fear, but they were blind and that gave Sirius an advantage. When the Dementor's came, and he knew that they would, in the dead of the night he would slip out of the open door, which he had a few mere seconds to do before the Dementor could realize that he wasn't in the room. He would run as fast as his legs would allow him, he would run for Hogwarts, the place that had been his home and he would commit the crime that he had been imprisoned for and if he met Harry while he was there, all so much for the better.

He would make it to Hogwarts before the dawn, he would hide in the mountains until the school year had started and when the time was right he would kill Peter Pettigrew with his bare hands if he had to. One way or another he would kill Wormtail, he wouldn't give him the chance to beg for mercy. If only he could convince Remus that he was innocent but he had no idea where Remus was, or if he was even alive. No, Sirius could not be allowed to be distracted from his thoughts of his old friend and of his godson, he had mischief to manage, and a wrong to make right. Sirius Black was going avenge his best mate James Potter and nothing, absolutely nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

><p>The early light of pre-dawn started to light the streets of Privet Drive, nothing and no-one was stirring except for a young wizard whom was to hear later on that night that an escape criminal was on the loose. Little did Harry Potter know that this man was to be the cause of so much mischief later on that year, or even that he would see the animagus form of the man tonight, watching him leave Privet Drive.<p> 


End file.
